20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (Tokyo DisneySea attraction)
20,000 Leagues Under the Sea is a dark ride attraction at Tokyo DisneySea at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan. It is a submarine-type attraction and is based on the Jules Verne novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea and its 1954 Disney adaption. History The ride is the successor to the original 20,000 Leagues ride, which operated in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom from October 14, 1971 to September 5, 1994; the land is now the site for the Seven Dwarves' Mine Train. The current ride's concept was relocated to Tokyo DisneySea and opened with the park on its inauguration date of September 4, 2001. Summary Queue Guests can see Captain Nemo's Nautilus and the entire fleet of sub 157 ("Neptune") hanging from a crane beside the spiral portion of the outdoor queue which is the vehicle-type for the main ride. The inside queue takes guests past diving gears, Captain Nemo's planning equipment and offices. Main ride Inside the Neptune submarines, guests sit on small benches, each with a view from its own porthole, as Captain Nemo and his crew narrate the journey. Here the guests participate as a "volunteer crew" to help Nemo and his crew (who are remotely controlling the subs) reveal the mysteries of the sea with the help of searchlights the submarines are equipped with, whose use is signalled by the ringing of a bell. The Neptune submerges to explore a coral reef before a volcanic vent signals the entrance to Kraken Reef, a ship graveyard where sealife now lives among the treasures and wrecks from across the centuries. Ascent to the surface is prevented by an attack from an incoming giant squid, but the crew quickly charge the Neptune's defences to repel it. Unfortunately, the use of the shock attack overheats the Neptune's system, forcing the crew to use a backup one as the submarine falls into Lucifer's Trench, a dark and mysterious abyss. Bioluminescent fish quickly give way to mysterious ruins at the bottom of the trench, featuring broken pottery, crumbling buildings, and a colossus lying in pieces across the seafloor. Vibrant murals reveal the ruins to be the remains of Atlantis, which has been rebuilt into a beautiful alien looking city by its new inhabitants--strange, humanoid creatures who initially hide in the shadows as they watch the Neptune pass by. They decide to assist the Neptune and bring it up to the surface, saving the guests, and marking the conclusion of the ride. Narration Transcript ''CREW: This is the control centre. Remote control system is set, stand by. Testing search light. Hatch and air lock shut. Propeller condition good. Air pressure and hydrogen meter is clear. Testing submarine defence system. Dive. Nearing twenty thousand leagues. All systems clear, so from now on, we’re going to start remote controlling submarine. '' NEMO: Volunteer crew, this is Captain Nemo. Welcome to the magnificent underwater world. In this mysterious ocean, there may be highly developed intelligent beings. Your mission is to solve that mystery. CREW: Manual search light ready to turn on. NEMO: Good, everybody in the submarine, you can control the search lights with the joystick. Please be careful when you search. You have to investigate very carefully. Don’t miss anything or any movement. Your discoveries may bring new knowledge to humankind. CREW: It’s almost at the destination. NEMO: Good, rise slowly. CREW: Captain, defence system is activated. It’s going to be dangerous. Something is attacking! NEMO: All ahead full power. CREW: It seems like we are captured. We can’t move! NEMO: Increase voltage, and attack it. CREW: Captain, the voltage of the submarine is decreasing quickly. It’s going down. NEMO: What?! CREW: The main power is overheating. Captain, we changed to back-up system. NEMO: Okay. Can you analyse where we are? CREW: No, it looks like we’ve strayed into some unknown abyss. Captain, backup power is decreasing and oxygen level is dangerous. Oxygen is in the danger level. NEMO: Minimise the use of energy. CREW: Aye-aye. NEMO: Bring the submarine up quickly. We must save the volunteer crew. Can you ascend? CREW: No, the control has not been recovered. Wait! It looks like something is pushing the submarine up. It’s a miracle! Captain, the submarine is back! NEMO: I am pleased you have all come back safe. But there are many mysterious which are not yet solved. There is no end to our study and exploration. I look forward to your return to this mysterious sea. CREW: Please stay seated. We will now begin unloading the submarine. Please gather your bags and watch your step as you unload. Gallery 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea TDS.jpg|Attraction entrance 20000_Leagues_Under_the_Sea_TDS_01.jpg References * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea transcript * Tokyo Disney Resort page Category:Tokyo DisneySea attractions Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Dark rides Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Mysterious Island attractions